1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of receiving an electric power from a communication medium carrying data.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-211274 discloses an image forming apparatus that can operate with minimum operational units with an electric power supplied from a USB (Universal Serial Bus) cable connected to a host, a hub, and the like while the USB cable is connected to the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-211274 has multiple operating modes for different power consumption amounts. When the USB cable is initially connected to the image forming apparatus, the image forming apparatus operates with the minimum operational units with an electric current of up to 100 mA supplied from the USB cable. When the initialization of the USB connection finishes, the image forming apparatus changes the operating mode so that the image forming apparatus operates with an electric current of up to 500 mA. When the image forming apparatus performs a processing such as printing operation and needs an electric current more than what the USB cable can provide, the image forming apparatus turns on a main power supply.